Degnoming
by lilbratty74
Summary: What can degnoming lead to? Scratches, sweating, frustration and ..... romance! Another RHr OneShot. Rated T for a reason!


A/N: Guten Tag, People!This is, yet another, Ron and Hermione OneShot. This one is going to be a bit longer though and probably more mature than my other ones....yeah definitely more mature. I mean, it's not going to be a sex scene but more detailed in the romantic scenes than my other ones. So, if your a prude, be warned. Lol. Jk.

Disclaimer: /sniff/ I don't own Harry Potter, okay!? Now let me go cry in my corner!

--

It was hot. Ninety-six degrees to be precise. Hermione wasn't complaining, though. Why would she want to complain when, from where she was standing making lemonade in the kitchen, she had the perfect view of a certain gorgeous red-head. A certain _shirtless _gorgeous red-head. Yes, there stood Ron, shirtless and wearing jeans that came just low enough on his hips for Hermione to see the band of his, apparently, white and blue striped boxers.

_Oh Merlin, _Hermione thought, _Thank you, qudditch._

Quidditch had definitely helped this boy build muscles. With his body, his handsome face, and his hair, which was now long enough just to cover his ears and his blue orbs that had hypnotized Hermione countless times over the years, he looked like a God sent from the heavens to her. Merlin, would she have just loved to walk out there and run her hands through his hair while nibbling on his ear and kissing her way down his neck to his perfectly defined chest and-

"Dear? I think you've added enough sugar to that lemonade," Mrs. Weasley's voice brought Hermione out of her daze. Her eyes went wide and her cheeks turned a rosy red as she turned around to smile sheepishly at the older woman who was now looking at her amused.

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley. I geuss I got a little distracted," She said apologetically.

"Mm-Hm. I'm sure you were, Dear. Now, I'm sure you wouldn't mind bringing some lemonade out to Ronald, would you? He must be terribly thirsty from all this heat. But his is the best at degnoming. Anyway, you can use the pitcher I made. I'm afraid your pitcher might be too sweet even for Ron with all that sugar," She said, smiling at her in a motherly way.

"Right, sorry about that, Mrs. Weasley, " Hermione said.

"Oh it's no trouble at all, dear. Now run along and get Ron his lemonade before he passes out from dehydration," She said. As Hermione went to leave out the back door she stopped her, "Oh, and dear? Please call me Molly. You're practically family, plus being called Mrs makes me feel old and this woman's still got some groove left in her."

Hermione left out the back door laughing. She stopped a little ways away from on to once again admire him. His back was turned to her and she let her eyes wander across his back and down farther to sneak a peek at his arse.

_Merlin and what an arse it was_, Hermione thought. She let her thoughts once again wander into one of her fantasies and went into a daze.

She was brought out of her daze when she heard chuckling coming from the person who haunted her daydreams. Ron had turned around, noticed her staring, and was now looking at her with his eyebrow raised and a smirk that Hermione considered was_ too sexy for his own good._Her face became red with embarrassment as she looked away to try and gain her dignity back. After a few moments she straightened back up, held her chin high, and walked over to Ron, lemonade pitcher in hand.

"Your mother thought you might be thirsty so she asked me to bring you some lemonade," She said.

Ron looked at her amused, "Alright, so you've got an excuse for being out here, but what's your excuse for staring?"

Hermione gaped at him and said defensively, "I was _not_ staring at your arse!"

He lifted an eyebrow, "Really, now? You know, I never specifically said it was my arse you were staring at, Hermione."

"I-I know. I was just....stating it for the record," She stammered, her face turning even redder.

He looked at her. "Right."

"Oh, shut up, Ron."

Ron pretended to look offended, "Well, then. If that's the way you're going to be, then I think I shall leave."

Hermione tried to hold back a smile, "Quite trying to be funny, Ron."

He scoffed, "Trying? I distinctively saw a smile trying to get on your face."

She couldn't hold back the smile any longer and ended up grinning at him.

"There it is," He said.

"Sounded awfully proud of yourself there, Ron," Hermione said, amused.

"Well, I like being able to make you smile," He said, smiling himself, "You're beautiful when you smile. I mean, you're beautiful anyway, but when you smile it just lights up your whole face. I like being the one to make that happen."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "That's probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," she said, shakily.

"Don't cry, Hermione," Ron said, now frowning a bit, "that's the only thing I can't stand. Seeing you cry. Especially since I'm normally the one that makes it happen."

She smiled, "Shut up, you prat. These are happy tears."

He smiled back, "Well, alright then. hey do you wanna take a walk down to the lake with me?"

"Don't you still have degnoming to do?" Hermione said, raising an eyebrow at him.

He shrugged, "It can wait. Besides, when choosing between you and degnoming, I'll always choose you."

"Yes, Ron, thank you. At least now I know that I'm more important than degnoming to you," She said sarcastically, joking.

Ron got a serious look on his face, "You're more important than anything to me, Hermione."

Her heart swelled. She never thought it was possible, but she fell more in love with him at that moment.

"Even more than food?" She added jokingly.

He laughed his special laugh that always made her heart flutter, "Yes, Hermione. You're more important to me than food."

She smiled at him, "Quite a big compliment, Ron."

They smiled at each other for a moment and then Ron grabbed Hermione hand and pulled her in the direction of the lake. As they walked there they talked a little bit, and at one point Ron shifted his hand and laced their fingers together. Hermione looked down at them and back up at him. He smiled nervously at her and began talking again. She smiled to herself. When they reached the lake, they went and sat at the edge of the little deck they had and let their feet graze the water. They sat in a comfortable silence, each of them just being glad to be in the others presence.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" Hermione replied.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if we weren't friends?" He asked.

Hermione looked thoughtful, "I've thought about it, but not that much since we are friends and it's really nothing to worry about. Why? Do you think about it often?"

"Not specifically that. I really only think about what would happen if we ever stopped being friends," Ron said, sounding slightly disturbed by the idea.

She looked at him, "You know that's ever going to happen, Ron. We've been through too much to stop being friends now. Remeber? You, Harry, and I are the 'Golden Trio.'"

He looked away, "I'm not talking about you, _Harry_, and I. I'm talking about me and you. I worry about if we're ever going to stop being friends. I mean, I know it's stupid, but we fight all the time and then we'll stop talking to each other for months. I just always wonder when you'll get tired of it all and realize maybe you don't want to be my friend."

Hermione grabbed his hand, "Ron, look at me. Nothing will stop us from being friends. Yes, we fight a lot, and yes, we stop talking sometimes, but we always find a way to make up. Whether it's by apologizing or us just getting tired of not being around each other. Remember this, Ron. Nothing will stop me from wanting to be your friend. Nothing."

Ron looked at her oddly, "Nothing?"

She nodded at him, "Nothing."

Ron nodded slowly. He stared at her for a few more moments before slowly leaning down. He stopped when he was just close enough for Hermione to feel his breath on her lips. He looked into her eyes, silently asking her if this was okay. She gave a slight nod back. That was all the encouragement he needed to close the gap between them and place his lips ontop of hers. They kissed gently for a bit. Hermione slowly wound her hands up his chest and around his neck. Ron cradled her face with one hand and had the other through her hair. Their kissing became more passionate. Ron began nibbling on Hermione's bottom lip before lightly running his tongue over it. Hermione quietly moaned and took her hands away from his neck, bringing them down his chest, dragging her nails over his muscles making him groan.

Ron pulled away from Hermione making her whimper, almost as if the loss of contact was painful. That whimper soon turned into a quiet moan when he returned his lips to her neck, kissing and nibbling his way down her neck and back up again, reaching behind her ear and nibbling on the skin there, maiking her moan again. He kissed her roughly again, before pulling back, panting.

"Hermione?" He breathed.

"Mm-Hm?" She said back, her eyes still closed.

"I love you," Ron said, his ears turning a deep red.

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled at him. She kissed him deeply, making him groan.

"I love you too, Ron," She said when she pulled away.

He grinned at her. He then got up from the ground and put his hand out for Hermione to take, helped her up, and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly and spinning her around. Hermione started laughing and soon they were both laughing. When he put her down, Ron kept his arms around her waist.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that," Ron said, not able to stop his grinning.

"Probably about half as long as I've waited to hear _you_ say that," Hermione retaliated, laughing.

When they walked into the Burrow almost an hour later, both of their hair was messed up and lips were swollen. Their hands were clasped tightly together as if they were afraid someone would try and tear them apart.

_finite._

--

A/N: Eeeee. I enjoyed writing this so much and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it! I know this was the first time i've really written a romance scene like this but I think I did pretty good for a first timer. But remember, I still need other opinions on my work so....

ReViEw.


End file.
